fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Saturn H.O.M.E.
https://images.wikia.com/fiffan/pl/images/thumb/1/1d/S-H.O.M.E..png/700px-S-H.O.M.E..png Saturn H.O.M.E. (Horizontal Organization of Modern Engineering) - Horyzontalna Organizacja Nowoczesnej Inżynierii. Organizacja pochodząca z dalekiej przyszłości zajmująca się poszerzaniem horyzontów i produkcją nowoczesnych technologi. Organizacją przeciwstawiającą się działalności Saturn, jest OWL (Organization of World Loyalty) czyli Organizacja Światowej Lojalności. Historia Saturn - Horyzontalna Organizacja Nowoczesnej Technologi została założona w roku 4000 w Danville przez rodzeństwo Alanana i Sermina Flynnów, oraz Nyaka Fletcher. Po odkryciu w 3987 roku, sposobu na wykorzystanie zasobów mineralnych Saturna do produkcji nowoczesnych surowców i wytwarzania energii, postanowili wykorzystać planetę przy produkcji nowoczesnych technologii. Uzyskawszy zgodę światowych przywódców, na eksploatację Saturna, wraz z niewielką grupą inżynierów udali się w podróż kosmiczną. Pierwszą pozaziemską siedzibę założyli na Tytanie, na którym stworzono warunki optymalne dla przeżycia człowieka. Zostały tam utworzone pierwsze fabryki oraz kwatery dla pracowników organizacji, których z czasem przybywało. H.O.M.E. rozrosła się i zajęła kilka sąsiednich satelit. Na księżycach Saturna wytwarzane były zarówno przedmioty codziennego użytku, ułatwiające życie, jak i bronie, oraz sprzęty wojskowe. Były one co kilka miesięcy transportowane na Ziemię i tam sprzedawane. Z biegiem lat jednak Saturnianie zaczęli posuwać się za daleko w swej działalności. Rozpoczęli eksperymenty na ludziach, a ich broń była sprzeczna z wieloma konwencjami. Ich technologie przez wielu zaczęły być uważane za nieetyczne, a sposób postępowania - niemoralny. OWL zażądała zaprzestania ich działalności, jednak pozostali oni nieugięci. Uważali, że nikt nie ma prawa zabronić im poszerzania wiedzy, ani zatrzymać rozwoju cywilizacyjnego. Rozwój technologiczny był dla nich najważniejszy i dążyli do niego za wszelką cenę. Mimo iż OWL jawnie krytykowała działalność Saturn, mieli oni również wielu zwolenników. Niektórzy podobnie jak Saturnianie pragnęli rozwoju, a innym zwyczajnie zależało na wynalazkach H.O.M.E., dlatego też Organizacja Światowej Lojalności nie ośmieliła się wypowiedzieć im otwartej wojny. H.O.M.E. obawiając się jednak zbliżającego się konfliktu, zaczęli w sekrecie tworzyć również jednostkę do zadań specjalnych. Poza inżynierami, do organizacji zaczęto przyjmować osoby mające pełnić funkcje żołnierzy. W 4555 roku przedstawiciele Saturna na Ziemi odnaleźli zapomniane plany Wehikułu Czasu. Ustalono, że pochodzą sprzed ponad 2000 tysięcy lat. Mimo wielu prób, inżynierom organizacji nie udało się prawidłowo odtworzyć urządzenia. Powstał jedynie wadliwy prototyp. Maszyna umożliwiała tylko podróż w przeszłość, bez możliwości powrotu do czasów sobie teraźniejszych. Chcąc ukończyć urządzenie, postanowiono wysłać w przeszłość grupkę żołnierzy, którzy odnaleźć mieli autora projektów - niejakiego Heinza Dundersztyca. Uczestnicy ekspedycji świetnie zdawali sobie sprawę, że jest to podróż w jedną stronę i do póki nie uda im się odnaleźć naukowca, nie zdołają wrócić do domu. Działalność Saturn w przeszłości W przeszłość zostało wysłanych pięć osób. Trafili oni w dzień wyzwolenia Danville spod okupacji tyranizującego miasto złoczyńcy. Niedługo potem dowiedzieli się, że był to poszukiwany przez nich Dundersztyc. Tyran został zamknięty w jednym z najpilniej strzeżonych więzień. Zmusiło to przedstawicieli Saturn H.O.M.E. do obmyślenia planu odbicia mężczyzny. By przetrwać w obcych im czasach, postanowili działać pod przykrywką rodziny i prowadzić zwyczajne życie. Według większości, był to najlepszy sposób, umożliwiający im pozostanie w stałym kontakcie i nie wzbudzanie żadnych podejrzeń. Jednocześnie rozpoczęli przygotowania do zrealizowania swej misji. Zdecydowali się zamieszkać w XXI wiecznym Danville. Dzięki kłamstwu, iż ich dom został zniszczony podczas bitwy o wyzwolenie Okręgu Trzech Stanów, otrzymali zakwaterowanie. Niedługo potem znaleźli sobie źródło utrzymania. Mimo usilnych starań, wielu zwiadów i długotrwałego śledztwa, opracowanie planu rokującego na sukces zajęło im więcej czasu niż oczekiwali. Logo Logo organizacji to biały symbol Saturna na tle czarnego trójkąta równobocznego. Emblemat ten pojawia się zarówno na produktach organizacji, jak i strojach członków agencji. Zwykle umieszczany jest na plecach bądź lewej piersi. Niektórzy z bardziej wtajemniczonych agentów mają go wytatuowanego na ciele. Symbolika thumb|250px Choć początkowo logo nie miało jako takiej symboliki i służyło jedynie jako znak firmowy, z czasem została mu ona nadana. Biel i czerń na logu oficjalnie symbolizować mają harmonię, i porządek we wszechświecie, które organizacja ma zapewniać. Barwy mają również znaczenie indywidualne: *Biały - to energia, którą symbol ma dawać członkom zrzeszenia. *Czarny - oznacza potęgę, jaką Saturn zyskuje. Trójkąt równoboczny symbolizuje doskonałość i harmonię oraz równość. Odnosi się on również do trójki założycieli organizacji i myśli przewodnich Saturn H.O.M.E. - postęp, praca, przyszłość. Symbol Saturna tyczy się miejsca pochodzenia organizacji, która powstała na jednym z księżyców tej planety. Ponadto Saturn jest głównym źródłem, z którego H.O.M.E. pozyskuje surowce i energię do produkcji swoich wynalazków. To on tworzy ich potęgę. Cele organizacji Horyzontalna Organizacja Nowoczesnej Inżynierii zajmuje się między innymi produkcją nowoczesnych technologii, wynajdywaniem sprzętów ułatwiającym ludziom życie, odkrywaniem coraz to nowszych sposobów pozyskiwania energii, a także badaniem kosmosu. Swoją działalność nazywaj poszerzaniem horyzontów. Częścią wyprodukowanego sprzętu dzielą się ze światem, większość jednak zatrzymują do użytku własnego. Dzięki swojej działalności mają bardzo duże wpływy na całym świecie. W przeszłości Osoby znajdujące się w przeszłości, mają tylko jeden cel - odnaleźć Heinza Dundersztyca i pozyskać od niego dokładne plany wehikułu czasu, by inżynierowie z przyszłości mogli ukończyć dzieło. W tym celu zmuszeni są odbić wynalazcę z więzienia, w którym został zamknięty za wieloletnie tyranizowanie Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Siedziba główna Ziemska siedziba organizacji Saturn H.O.M.E. jest umiejscowiona w Danville, gdzie organizacja została założona. Znajduje się w 30 piętrowym wieżowcu w miejscu, gdzie niegdyś znajdowała się siedziba Heinza Dundersztyca. Budynek ten pełni jednak funkcję reprezentatywną, a prawdziwe centrum dowodzenia znajduje się na Tytanie. Stanowi je kompleks bardzo owoczesnych budynków, które są niezwykle pilnie strzeżone. W przeszłości W przeszłości rodzaj bazy stanowi dom w którym Saturnianie zamieszkują. Jest to najwygodniejsze miejsce ze względu na prywatność, którą są sobie w stanie zapewnić. Nie jest on wyjątkowo pilnie strzeżony, jednak czują się w nim bezpiecznie, dzięki czemu mogą swobodnie tworzyć plany odbicia swego celu. Szczegóły ich misji często walają się niedbale po całym domu. Miedzy innymi z tego powodu, rzadko kiedy miewają gości. Członkowie W przyszłości liczba członków Saturn H.O.M.E. wynosi około miliona, a ich wiek jest bardzo zróżnicowany - od nastolatków, aż po osoby w podeszłym wieku. Duża część Saturnian należy do organizacji od urodzenia, aż do śmierci, a członkostwo w Saturn H.O.M.E. jest wręcz dziedziczne. Nie oznacza to jednak, że nie przyjmują oni osób spoza swej "rodziny". Każdy zwolennik Saturn, jest mile widziany - przed przystąpieniem do stowarzyszenia jest jednak bardzo dokładnie sprawdzany. W większości, osobami chcącymi przystąpić do Saturna kieruje pasja i prawdziwa żądza poszerzania horyzontów. Są to idealiści, którym bardziej zależy na rozwoju cywilizacyjnym, niż na czymkolwiek innym. Niektórzy zwyczajnie chcą przysłużyć się organizacji której wiele zawdzięczają - niekiedy nawet zdrowie i życie. Są święcie przekonani, że Horyzontalna Organizacja Nowoczesnej Inżynierii to bohaterowie ludzkości i zwyczajnie pragną stać się jej częścią. Choć takie osoby stanowią większość nie brakuje również ludzi, których przyciąga obietnica dużego zysku i życia w dostatku, co przynależność do tej społeczności jest w stanie zagwarantować. Członkowie Saturn H.O.M.E. to w większości intelektualiści. Osoby bardzo wykształcone i kreatywne, a także ciekawe świata. Są też świetnymi inżynierami i planistami. Potrafią myśleć przyszłościowo. Nie boją się podejmować ryzyka i bywają niezwykle uparci, ale i oddani sprawie. Niewielka część z nich jest świetnymi wojownikami i mistrzami strategi. W przeszłości W przeszłości znajduje się jedynie pięciu członków Saturn H.O.M.E., którzy działają pod przykrywka rodziny. Troje dorosłych i dwoje nastolatków. Czworo z nich to świetni wojownicy. Potrafią bardzo dobrze walczyć i posługiwać się bronią, ale są również niezłymi strategami. Piąty członek to inżynier i wynalazca, bardzo inteligentny i pomysłowy. Każdy podjął się misji odnalezienia Heinza Dundersztyca z tylko sobie znanych powodów. Mimo iż początkowo się niemal nie znali, dzięki temu długoletniemu zadaniu niezwykle się ze sobą zżyli. Znani członkowie *Nicole Strong *Ian O'Neill *Tiff O'Neill Inne informacje *''Za trzeci horyzont'' - jest to hasło, dzięki któremu Saturnianie się rozpoznają. Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Drugi wymiar